Dear Diary
by SkyBlueOcean16
Summary: You know how people are always wondering what it feels like to have a near death experience well let me put everything people tell you in doubt because to be honest nearly dying, sucks. Trust me I know.
1. Hi

_Dear Diary _

_Hi._

_You know how people are always wondering what it feels like to have a near death experience well let me put everything people tell you in doubt because to be honest nearly dying, sucks. Trust me I know. Al and Royal suggested that writing in this diary may help me deal with everything. Of course they had to put it the bluntest why possible but I don't want to waste time, in my diary, being bitter. _

_Basically this is the truth about that day, well week; I hope you enjoy it more then I did._

My alarm started ringing, I ignored it. My bed groaned as someone jumped on it. That person also decided to start trying to shake my awake. Let them try. Waking me up on a weekend is not a good idea let me tell you, everyone who has ever tried waking me on a weekend will admit to the fact, just ask Daniela McLaggen. She was in the hospital wing for a reason you realize, but I digress.

I mumbled and rolled over.

"Rosie, Rosie wake up, Rossssssssssssse Rosie. NOW." The person whispered right in my ear just before they pushed me out of my bed on the cold hard floor.

Now I was angry, and awake. I jumped up and grabbed the evil weasel's hair long red hair and yanked it down on to the floor. I looked at the evil weasel, who was now on the floor while I stood above them with my hand on my hips.

The Evil Weasel was Lily.

Correction The Evil Weasel is Lily.

I calmed down a bit to knowing that it was just Lily, that however, didn't stop me from putting my foot on her chest emphasizing the point I was about to make.

"Lily Luna Potter if you ever try something as stupid to wake me up on a weekend again I will inform James about who you are currently dating." I uttered in a menacing tone.

Her eyes widen in fear. Point proven.

"So, Lil" I stated as I helped pull her up with a smile, I am 17 mood changes come with the tittle " what's the problem".

She made puppy dog eyes at me.

"Lily" I started.

"Rose I have this tiny miniature favor."

"- No not now not ever."

"Rosie, you don't even know what it is"

"Lily, Frankly I don't want to know the last thing-"

"Rose, I will stop making fun about your reading habits for the rest of the year".

I eyed her warily. It was a too good of deal at my end. She must really be in trouble. I hate having a conscience.

"Fine" I retorted.

" Rose you are the best cousin ever and ever and ever. Your beautiful, smart ,nice, smart, funny, brave, outgoing, friendly, pleasant, confident, beautiful, cheerful, intelligent, gracious, kind, honest, trustworthy, helpful, creative, generous, grateful, entertaining and intellectual." she assured me grabbing me in one of her bear hugs.

I rolled my eyes while hugging her back, sometimes she really goes all out.

"Lily just tell me what it is."

"Rosie" She began while dropping her arms and staring at her feet. "I need you to hex Orion Greengrass."

"What, I thought you were dating Henry Boot? Wouldn't he have just hexed Orion if he had said anything." I asked bewelded.

"Not for me obviously." She chided. "For Alice Longbottom see she told Sidi Patil to find someone who could hex him for her and she told Lea Jordan to mention to Dan Creevey to give a note to Neil Rochester to then passed it on to Roderick Saxby who slipped it in his girlfriend's bag Harper Higgy who whispered it to Royal Lockhart who then, well, yelled it at me. So what curse are you going to use on him." She ended innocently.

I just stared at her. Did I just hear what I think I heard because I don't think I did.

"Lily, are you asking a _prefect _to hex someone because I that's what I heard." I asked gesturing to me.

"Rosie it isn't that much of a surprise is it. You're the best a charms in the whole school, it wouldn't surprise me if your better than Professor Logherm ." She hinted, after that I zoned out.

All I could think about is she really wanted to impress Alice because she was sucking up. Lily never sucked up, not even to the teachers. Which the best of us have been guilty of from time to time including me.

"Ok" I murmured interrupting her.

"What, wait you will." she asked gob smacked.

" I said I wouldn't didn't I."I explain while experiencing a out of body moment.

I could almost see me in my tiny red short and my shapeless black T-shirt with my crazy red hair accompanying them as I floated out of my body.

Lily smiled at me before turning around and promptly walking out the door. What had I got myself into?

I put all thoughts of Lily's wild scheme out of my mind as I got ready to start my day.

I walked into the great hall to see lunch set out. Missing breakfast usually means that I turn into a pig at lunch. So naturally I had three servings of nearly everything in view, I'm afraid that blood sausages just isn't my thing.

"Hey" Albus greet me as he sat down opposite and started filling his plate up.

Even though Albus was sorted into Slytherin we had still remained close. Mainly because I got annoyed at everyone else in our family treated him different so I decided never to do that to him so I made sure that we were still friends by following him around a lot until he told me to stop and that nothing had changed, a couple of times. Yes, I do realize that I am stubborn but it's part of being a Weasley.

"What's up." I asked pointing towards his enormous pile of food. I am sad to say that it was even bigger than mine. See Albus only ever eats a lot when something is wrong.

He put down his knife and fork and sighed.

"Rose, would you mind if I told you that you have to go over to Scorp and find out what is wrong with him." He replied.

"Yes, Al why don't you ask" Albus knows that I don't get along with Malfoy.

He looked aghast "Rosie guys don't just ask their friends if something is wrong that's _girly_." He stressed out the last word

"No Al that's smart." I informed him slowly.

He sighed again and started attacking his pile of food.

I looked at the entrance just as a Mr. Orion Greengrass walked in with a black eye on his face and one very unhappy Scorpios Malfoy.

That's when I noticed why, above him a flock of robins were circling. I wonder what he had done to upset someone who could do that. Every once in a while one would swoop down and try and peck him. It would have been quiet hilarious if Malfoy didn't look like he would spit fire at any who dared to laugh.

An owl dropped a letter in my lap before flying off. It was addressed to Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I've never been good at taming my curiosity. So I opened the letter thinking that I could always give it to Malfoy, later.

_Dear Bugs_

_It's me. You see going to prison didn't sit well with me so I broke out. Now I'm on the run from the ministry. I'm going to hunt you midgets first by going after everything you love. See your spoilt unimportant brats so no one is going to suspect that I would hurt you would they. It's genies isn't it. Don't even think about going to your Daddy's poppets because they are going be the first I hit._

_Au revoir Me_

I shivered feeling eyes on me. I quickly did a scan of the room seeing nothing unusually I calmed down I bit. That meant that was still freaking out, a lot. It's not every day that you get a note like that. Lucky me.

Lily ran up to me at a high speed looking ashen.

"Rose your dad's been injured."

My insides went cold.


	2. You know about Once Upon a Time

**Disclaimer: 99.9% of this goes to Queen JKR the one and only **

_Dreaming was never a preference of mine I much preferred to be reading a good book or playing Quidditch with Al and Hugo but it turns out that your subconscious isn't ruled by preference. Life would be far easier if it was though, just mentioning._

I was a little girl once again and mum was about to tell me a story to try and get me to fall asleep. She stroked my hair back in a soothing manner.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in a tower decorated with gold and red. She had a beautiful, curly crimson coloured hair that reached all the way down to her tiny waist but alas this princess had terrible secret that ended up getting people murdered."

I looked up at mum to see that she had transformed into Draco Malfoy with a knife stuck in his heart. I froze, barely breathing.

In a sad voice he continued " See she was a very frighten princess and she forgot that letters are meant to be shared not kept to one's self."

I woke up screaming my head off. I quickly took a deep breath reminding myself that it was just a dream a very, _very_ scary dream but still just my imagination working overtime.

Suddenly I noticed that I wasn't in my dorm at Hogwarts. I was in my muggle clothes and lying down on a couch. Al, Fred, Hugo and Louis were curled up on the floor and Lilly and Roxy had were asleep, upright on the couch opposite to me.

Everything came rushing back to me. Dad being attacked and ending up in a comma with too many cuts and bruises to count, the note, mum crying hysterical into aunt Ginny's arms, everyone's looks of utter despair. Tears welled up in my eyes I quickly wiped them away before trying to find my way through the labyrinth of rooms in the hospital to my Dad's.

I just stood staring through the glass window with my hand pressed against it. I didn't feel like going and dealing with the rest of the family.

Mum was sitting next to Dad looking an unhealthy shade of white except for her eyes which were rimmed with red. After a little while I could take no more. I ran blindly turning when I felt like it until I bumped into someone. The letter slipped out and fell on the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled going to grab the letter.

"Not so fast Weasley." The person I had bumped into getting the letter before me. Their eyes widen as he saw who it was addressed to. I made a desperate sort of grab for it but they just held it higher out of my reach. I hate being short.

He opened it and his eyes went flat. The classical Malfoy I-am-angry flat; yes you guessed it Scorpios Malfoy was the person.

"Weasley you had no reason to keep this from me." He notified me in an angry superior voice.

My own anger flared "Malfoy for all I knew it could have been one of stupid pranks that I don't get." I growled back at him.

"You think I would do something like this" he emphasized as if he was wondering about my sanity while running his free hand through his disgustingly pale hair.

"Yes, Malfoy you would." I answered him honestly, wondering about his sanity.

"You are so stupid. Even I don't joke about my parent's safety after everything that's happen." He snapped.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I replied sarcastically.

"You would know if you had even the slightest bit of intelligence." That comment was just uncalled for.

A nurse slushed us as her shoes clicked down the hall. I looked pointedly at Malfoy while he returned the favour.

"Malfoy"

"Weasley"

"Jerk"

"Nun"

"Malfoy how is being a nun an insult?"

"Because it means that you won't ever get laid." He winked dirtily at me.

I stared at him gobsmacked before replying.

"You're a selfish bastard with no heart and I'm the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley two of the golden trio, so I have many suitors waiting and who are your parents, _oh I know_, a chicken death eater and a sister of a girl who tried to hand Uncle Harry over to Voldemort at Hogwarts when he was surrounded by other Gryffindor's." I whispered back viciously.

His face went blank as he turned around and walked back the way he came. I shook my head wondering if my idiocy had no bounds.

When I got back to the waiting room everyone was up. Lily was curled up in Hugo's arms as he was having a serious talk with Albus, as close as I can guess from their faces anyway.

"Hey" Teddy said walking up to me, his hair blacker than midnight.

"Hey" I replied unable to come up with anything else.

"Rosie, everyone who is still in school is going back to Hogwarts, today."

"Teddy you can't expect me to just leave-"

"Rose you're going back there is no argument." His eyes were sad as he brushed past me.

I hate my family and their sad eye's; they make it so hard for me to hate them.

Half an hour later we were all back at Hogwarts looking at different stages of depression. Slowly we trudged up to our dorms and got our books before heading off to our third period classes. I thought I'd never say this but I felt like shouting at the teachers that what they were teaching didn't matter my dad was lying in a hospital bed and he'd learnt all of this crap. At the end of the day I'd bitten on my lip to stop from yelling so many times my bottom lip was swollen.

It didn't help by bad mood everyone had starting avoiding me because of me because of my bad mood. See I had taken away 30 house points from Slytherin and Gryffindor collectively, 25 from Hufflepuff and 10 from Ravenclaw (the Ravenclaw's caught on quickly). I may have also handed out 13 detentions. As you can see it was a bad day.

I decided to skip going to the great hall and just went for the kitchen. I breathed in deeply as I stepped into the crowed kitchen. I love the smell of the Hogwarts kitchen. Then I love the Hogwarts kitchen generally. Apart from being massive it had the homely feel to it yet everything was neat and polished until it shined.

"Hello Miss, want do you want today?" Dora one of my favourite house elves asked.

"Just some chicken and vegetables please Dora."

In no time flat in front of me was an amazing dinner in front of me. Did I mention how much I love the kitchen? I was half way through my dinner when Albus and Malfoy walked in.

"Rose, just the person we were looking for. Will you please referee our W.B.?" Albus asked in his most innocent voice.

"Al I'm not going to referee your wand bet. Your last bet was who could get someone apart from you two suspend first."

The both smirked in unison at me. I looked at Malfoy cocking my head to the side. Why was he acting as if nothing had happen when I know for fact that something had and how was Albus acting as one of his uncles wasn't in intensive care.

"Damn the Slytherin Smirk." I blurted out kind of randomly and quickly blushed. They smirked at me in unison, again. Sometimes I think that they like to irritate me. They ordered something to be sent up to their room.

"The bets about who can get their dream girl first and come up to our room in 30 minutes so you can do the spell to make it official." Albus called out as he and Malfoy exited the room. I sighed as I started on my now Luke warm dinner. For some reason I thought that it's a bad start to the year.

**Albus Pov**

It was the last period of the day and it was history. The only upside about history was that you could sleep in it.

"Mate, mooning about what going to happen in the future isn't going to change anything." Lucas Zabini murmured as he started throwing paper planes around the room in a disinterested fashion that only he and Scorp could do.

"I'm not mooning."

Scorp snorted beside me. "Al you look like you need pills and it isn't even about a girl."

"What am I supposed to do be happy while my bloody uncle is in the hospital?" I asked.

"Well his not really going to care is he." Luke said bluntly, I saw his point though.

"Scorp also you should know if it was about my dream girl I would be way past pills."

"I'm sure you would." he said coolly showing a clear interest to get off this subject.

"You would as well Scorp." Luke interrupted.

Scorp almost jumped out of his chair at this.

"I would not" He replied furiously" and besides" he added calming down a little "there isn't anybody out there that I would fall madly in love with."

Luke and I both snorted at this comment Scorp got ahead of himself sometimes.

From his relax poise he lifted an eyelid

"She would have to be intelligent, Beautiful, Non-Blonde, play chaser, go for the Holly Head Harpies, have neat scripture, less sly than me but not naïve and be able to hold herself under my glare." ticking of the things as he went on suddenly something changed and he got that faraway look on his face.

"She would also love books, cooking and be stupidly brave, protect her family with her life, hate soppy love stuff and have some freckles across her nose."

I looked at Luke and inquired with my eyebrow what the bloody hell had gotten into Scorpios.

"Scorp, you just pretty much summed up Rose Weasley." Luke pleasantly observed as Scorp starting choking on air.

I smiled at his reaction.

"It's true mate." I echoed back.

"It's not." Scorp denied.

"Wanna bet." I drawled. His eyes narrowed.

"First person to find their dream girl and makes them fall in love with them wins."

"What's the loser have to do." Scorp asked his eyes shining brightly.

"The loser has to be…. the others servant for a month."

"Al you can think of something better than that were not first years after all." he taunted.

"The loser has to to to." My eyes were drawn to a notice on the board in the back it gave me an idea.

"The loser has to be a test subject for Uncle Georges products for a day and then propose to a girl the day after and have my mum organized the wedding if the girl says yes. "

"Deal" I told Scorp as we shook hands.

"Now all we need is a referee." Scorp commented casting his eyes over to Luke.

"Don't look at me Scorp I'm far too easily bribed I mean look at the last your last wand bet."

I cast my eyes back into the past remembering all the pranks I pulled before I should have won only have Scorp come in and steal the tittle by bribing Luke and we were only innocent third years then. Well maybe not so innocent.

"Rules #1 there are no rules about the subject; you're allowed to use every dirty trick in the book to try and get her to fall in love with you.

Rule #2 you aren't allowed to sabotage the opposition." I declared daring him to disagree.

"I agree" Scorpios avowed wiping what I had previously thought out of my mind.

"But I also think that we should Rose as the referee because she's too boring to allow taking bribes on her conscious."

"I agree, but if Rose asks for different reasons." I repeated pretentiously. We shook hands one more time to be sure. Then it was on the way to being official

**Rose Pov**

Half an hour later when I had got up to Albus' room I was surprised. He was roaring drunk (that wasn't the surprising bit) the surprising bit was there were only Zabini, Malfoy and Al in the room. I looked around quickly wondering if the never ending stream of bimbos that were always around Al were suddenly going to pop out of the cupboard.

"Rosie, you finally made it." Al exclaimed as he tried and failed to get up.

"Al what do you want me to do." I asked sharply.

"Just do your mumbo jumbo on Scorp and Al." Luke replied.

I turned around and glared at him cutting whatever smart arse thing he was going to say next, in half.

"You know the spell Rosie. _Priori Sesimorp __Fidelius. _Like fi diddle diddle or fo far fum. That's an angry phrase isn't it fo fa fum like gr gah gum" Al rambled.

"Al, that's from a kid's nursery rhyme." I interjected.

"Oh, I didn't know _Priori__ Sesimorp __Fidelius _was from a nursery rhyme." Al marvelled.

I banged my hand on my head wondering why he had to get so pissed. Of course this sent the three of them into hysterical giggles. I thought they had turned into girls for a moment. I stared at them wide eyed wondering what they were going to do next.

"See me and Scorp hold hands like this and you recite whatever Luke wrote on the piece of paper over there while waving your wand." Al mentioned helpfully as proceeded point at a piece of paper before grabbing Malfoy's arm.

I went to where he pointed and scanned over the piece of paper.

_Dear Referee_

_When Al grabs Malfoy's arm say this while waving your wand up and down vertically. _

_Priori Sesimorp Fidelius_

_This wand bet is the first person to find their dream girl and makes them fall in love with them it's between Albus Serves Potter_ _*Tap Al on the arm* and Scorpios Hyperion Malfoy *Tap Scorp somewhere* _

_The rules are there are no rules about the subject; you're allowed to use every dirty trick in the book to try and get her to fall in love with you and you aren't allowed to sabotage the opposition._

_Prior Sesimorp Fidelius Lucas Zabini is handsome._

_Luke_

_P.S Also if nothing happens just tell them something did we'll all be so gone by then it won't matter._

"Rosie posy hurry up we want to get back to drinking" Albus whined. I decided to humour them just for the sake of it. I did what the sheet asked and when I finished the point where I had touched Malfoy and Al a word Promise appeared in gold before disappearing.

I was contemplating about what had happen and if that actually was a spell when the three gigglers managed to put together enough energy to shove me out of there room on the stair case. I slowly trudged up the staircase hurt by my cousin's total lack of consideration.

When I got to the Slytherin common room someone woke me out of my retrieve.

"I heard you've been hired to curse me." A voice acknowledged from behind me. I spun around to see Orion Greengrass.

"Why are you here?" I asked uncertain.

"Why are you here Miss Weasley the last I heard this isn't your common room." He replied smoothly.

I straightened my shoulders "I'm a prefect I have every right to be patrolling."

"Yes, I'm a co-head and a Slytherin so I have even more right to be here."

"But this isn't your common room anymore now that you've moved into the heads tower."

"It isn't yours either which brings me back to my original point; before we get into this more deeply would you like to take a seat." He motioned to a couch before sitting on the one opposite.

"I don't bite Miss Weasley." My temper rose as I stiffly sat in the couch opposite in the gloomy room.

"You can relax I'm not going to pull any con on you."

"I'm not worried about that." I answered quickly. He smiled at me as if he was reading my soul. I shifted uncomfortable.

"Sorry Miss Weasley" He apologized before going on "of course you aren't given the tittle brightest in the school for nothing."

"My co-head I believe recently asked you to curse me and I must warn you against this for I will catch you and remove you badge."

"Are you trying to insult me Mr. Greengrass?" I accused him while turning and walking towards the exit.

"I believe the biggest insult has already been given Miss Weasley." He retorted as smooth as an eel slips through water. He stopped me dead in my tracks I slowly faced him.

"You know that had nothing to do with me and everything to do with a third year's prank." I corrected him furious.

"Not the way the head mistress sees it." He finished.

I was a few steps from the exit when I heard the ever taunting "See you later _Prefect _Weasley."

**A/N: Please give reviews they make chapters come faster and even better than before. Also please tell me what I'm doing wrong I won't hurt you or get teary eyed I just want to make it better so yeah REVIEW.**


	3. Sport of our Father's

**Disclaimer: again most of this goes to Queen JKR (May your rule never end)**

_Going on; I love Quidditch so when it came closer to the first game of the season a few things got interesting:_

_#1 practise every morning between 3 to 5 am then practise from 7 to 9 pm at night (Matt Wood went a little bit over board on the practise thing; he really wanted to win)_

_#2 I couldn't talk to Al unless I wanted to have a shouting match over who's going to win (Al's the Quidditch captain for Slytherin)_

_#3 Homework, teachers didn't stop giving it to us. Actually it seemed that they gave us more just to make sure that were exhausted for the game._

_#4 Rivals. The hospital wing was overflowing with patients from the battles about who's going to win. Friend turned on friend it was horrible, detentions were fullest I had ever seen them. _

_#5 The note was never far from my mind and why had Malfoy been at the hospital? Was the note true and had the mysterious Me hurt both are fathers?_

I have a head ache the size of London and three six inch essays due tomorrow. To top it all off Wood has gone crazy and demands that we write down the 100 best moves for our positions and hand them in tonight (which incidentally he gave us this morning).

I slumped further into my chair as I thought of it all. What was the use of magic if they hadn't invented a spell that cures headaches? I pulled out a scroll and started on my first essay even though I'm pretty sure that things aren't meant to blur then come in sharp focus.

I was on the second task when I gently drifted of the sleep.

I woke up at somebody shaking me.

"Rose" They purred.

"Rose" They tried again.

"You're only in your knickers." I jumped up only to see that they had been lying. I was fully clothed and in the heads common room which I'm pretty sure I didn't fall asleep in. I'm 80% sure that I fell asleep in the library actually.

"Rose, yes you're in the heads common room and no you did not fall asleep in here we just moved you in here so we could talk to you without people overhearing. To answer your next question I can read it on your face." I looked around the room for the first time seeing Lily and Alice. If you're wondering it was Lily who was doing the talking.

"We've worked out a plan. Alice and I that is and we need you to become friends with Malfoy. He is the only one who Orion even remotely trusts." Alice nodded along with Lily as if it made sense which it didn't.

"That means you're going to have to be nice to him but don't worry you don't have to snog him or anything. I'm going to be filling in that part quite nicely with Orion." She continued while Alice looked faintly sick.

"Lily or whoever you are under polyjuice potion Henry Boot is in love with the real you Lily and Lily loves him back." I pointed out slowly.

"I am the real Lily there is no polyjuice potion in use and I know I'm in love with him." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was not. "Just he needs to realise that his in love with me, again." She ended on a slightly bitter note.

"And keep his tongue out of Violet Brown's and Sidi Patil's mouths." Alice added helpfully.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled breaking though several octaves. Lily scowled as she turned on Alice "See this is why I didn't tell her she's probably thinking right now all the different ways she could make him screamed in agony." I was and I was also thinking of ways to keep him screaming in agony for eternity as I marched out the door. I ran to Ravenclaw's common room and went through the door after answering the simple question that you get at the entrance. Ravenclaw's idea that only someone in Ravenclaw could be smart enough to answer the question you got to be let has its downfalls when it came to security. I didn't have to look for long before I spotted Henry Boot. He was holding an ice pack to his head and that made me smile. For the little prick deserved it.

"I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU BOOT." I screeched at the top of my lungs as I made my way through the now dead silent common room.

Sidi Patil stood up beside him looking defiant.

"Weasley you're a prefect you should know better than to yell at somebody who's injured." She sniffed. I shot her a glare that could have melted ice. She continued on rather quickly after that.

"We only did it because we are in love and he was going to break up with her soon anyway." She proclaimed as she dramatically threw her arms over him. I noticed an extremely uncomfortable Violet Brown in the background.

"Oh so are you saying that he only snogged you because you two are in love?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"So he is also in love with Violet Brown then since he cheated on Lily with her as well." I ended bluntly as possible. She got up and looked at her best friend before slapping Boot so hard that you could hear it resounding.

I turned my back on the soon to be battlefield and walked out of the room. I take no pleasure in what is happening to Violet's and Sidi's friendship but if their true friends they will get over it. I do however take pleasure in what is going to happen to Boot through. I love how a scorned women invents new ways to hurt the betrayer and in this case Sidi was very, very much scorned. I smirked as I made my way back to the heads common room, skipping.

I waited outside the door before an upset Alice and Lily stepped out. With wide eyes they both said in unison "Mission aborted." I looked through the entrance to see a happy Orion lounging on a couch. I rolled up my sleeves and stepped inside with a _thump_.

"What did you do to them?" I spat at him. His arrogant face just looked up me still jubilant. "Why do they look like their crying or at least about to?" I sob echoed down the hall confirming my former point. He completely disregarded my last comment and flicked dirt out from under his finger nail.

"You will answer me you cocky bastard. What have you done to my cousin?" I tried again pointing at him furious. Again he ignored me.

"Orion Greengrass answer me." I thundered at him growing more irritated by the second. How dare he ignore me after he had hurt or at least scared one of my relatives? Sitting there acting like he had the right to; well he didn't.

He stood up stopping my next rant before whispering the word_ let the games begin_ and walking into his room, slamming the door with such force that a vase next the door fell down and smashed. I turned my back on my newest riddle and walked back to my cousin and one of the Head captains in effort that I might comforted them a little bit.

When I walked outside I was astounded. Lily and Alice were giggling. Giggling, not scared out of their minds as I had seen them last.

"Did you hear what he said Rose?_ Let the games begin_ oh they will mister, they will." Giggled out a slightly hysterical Weasley.

"Lily what happen to being scared?" I asked confused.

"Oh that was all an act. We were trying to convince him that we were terrified of him and all. You know to boost his ego." Alice explained smiling.

"Oh look its dinner come on Lily and Rose we don't want to miss it." Lily commented looking at her watch and pulling Alice to her feet. I numbly followed them. Lily must be a Slytherin or related to one. Wait she is. I'm going to kill Al one day for rubbing off on Lily she used to be so innocent and empathic now I think she needs to be put in a mental ward for angry, rude, scheming, mental people. I looked at Alice. Poor her Lily's rubbing off on her. She actually looks happy about this. Maybe she is happy about this I wondered.

I studied her. Yes she's happy about this. Lily's influent has official ruined her I quietly sighed. Oh well, I thought. They look happy enough making plans to ruin people, let them have their fun. It's better them ruining people's lives and having fun than being sad and depressed and not ruining people's lives.

I saw Royal Lockhart and quickly made a beeline for her. I sat down just as she began one of her rants (she's kind of famous for them).

"I officially hate your cousin Rose." She revealed to me.

"Which one?" I asked as I starting picking at a roll.

"Albus Serves Potter the Jerk of course who else would start chatting up the girl next to me even though he knows that I had used to have a secret crush on him." I almost chocked on my roll trying to reply quickly enough before see got onto her next point.

"Royal Lockhart you used to have a secret crush? And I think it's called a _secret_ crush for a reason. He had no idea if he had he would have asked you out." I explained feeling annoyed. She wasn't usually this obvious and why hadn't she told me about having a crush on Al we've _only_ been best friends since first year.

"Oh, well, yeah I guess so. How has your week been? You weren't at class today so can you please tell me why? Also don't worry about missing out on homework we had the same timetable today so I wrote down all of it on a piece of paper to give to you." She informed me while I looked at her in horror.

In the mist of all the drama I had forgotten to wonder why it was so late and about classes. I sighed in relief when she handed me the paper there was only two more essay to write and the ones I hadn't handed in today were due on Monday with the rest. Luckily since it was a first time thing the teachers had understood and marks won't be taken off because of my lateness.

To reply to her first question I wanted to say, my week has been horrible. Lily has gone a scheming and she is involving me in her plan. Dad's in hospital because of an attack. But instead I went for:

"The only week in my life that has been nearly as horrible as this one was the week before school started and getting a letter saying that I was a prefect instead of a Co-Head and my dad reading it before I could burn it. I mean I like being a prefect and I don't mind that Alice got it instead of me but Dad was so upset."

"That's bad, how much has Lily been involved in this week." Royal winced in sympathy for me. I looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you know Lily was involved in it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just because Lily and Alice are talking like they've been that close forever which they haven't and you followed them in here meaning that you are probably involved in the reason they've became close. Lily is always somehow involved in one a week that has been horrible for you, meaning that the reason they've become close is the reason your week has been horrible somehow." Sometimes I forgot how observant Royal was.

"You are right." I told Royal as she smirked but before her ego could grow too big I corrected her.

"But Lily isn't evil and isn't always involved in weeks that have been horrible for me." I told her with an all knowing smile.

"I know Lily isn't evil but both her older brothers are and she is involved in 99.9% of weeks that have been horrible for you." She retorted wiping the smile of my face.

"Royal, James was in Gryffindor proving that he could not be evil." I contradicted her.

"He was named Co-king of pranking for this decade with Fred for a reason." I nodded in agreement with her. I put the matter to rest for she had won this argument.

We finished dinner before heading up to our common room and completing any homework that we might have.

At 11 o'clock we both had just finished our homework when Lily came rushing in with one of her friends Lea Jordan.

"Rose and Royal it's time to party. Wait a second why aren't you dressed already? Oh well we'll just have to choose what you wear and do your makeup won't we Lily." Lily nodded smiling her stupid head off.

"Which party is this?" Royal asked looking up from the book she had just started reading.

"The Slytherin party for surviving three weeks of school." Lily answered.

"We can talk while Lily and I are doing your makeup now get to our room so we can start. You are really lucky that we didn't pack up any of the makeup." Lea continued. I snorted in disbelief. As if Lily and Lea knew how to pack things up everyone in their room always leaves it all to the house elves to clean up the pigsty.

For half an hour we suffered as Lea and Lily ignored our pleas for them to stop. They also hid all the mirrors so we couldn't see what they'd done to us. I imagine just about now we'd be looking like a dolls and not in the good way if there is a good way.

When they were done torturing us Royal asked where the party was being held they replied in dungeon. How gothic.

After a making our way through the ladbriht of corridors to the right dungeon we found the party in full swing. We edged our way through a group of couples dancing until we finally found someone we knew well.

"Hi." A surprisingly non-drunk Al Greeted us.

"My turn at telling them all the stupid things they did, in the morning. How do I know Rose because I read it on your face." He finished looking faintly annoyed.

"Is my face really that easy to read?" Yes everyone replied in unison before making their ways through the crowd to certain things or people leaving me by myself.

I saw Malfoy grinding up against some bimbo and suddenly jealousy gripped my heart. Even he had someone who wanted him and he is the official tosser of the school.

When I reached Malfoy I politely tapped his shoulder. He spun around, his face was only a couple of centimetres away from me so I stepped back.

"Malfoy some have us do not want to puke so if you could do whatever you were doing somewhere else it would be greatly appreciated." I asked politely as I could. He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor leaving one very disgruntled bimbo behind.

"What are you-?"

"Shh, Rosie Posy I want to enjoy dancing with you and that means you can't talk." Slowly he started twirl me about to the song then it changed to, you guessed it a slow song. The type were he had to put his hand on my waist.

"See isn't this nice?" He asserted.

"Oh so I'm a good dancer now?" I inquired smirking.

"No just you weren't talking and I have a pretty clear view of your cleavage." He concluded.

I tried not to look embarrassed by his comment but sadly I failed miserably as I felt my crimson coloured blush bloom all over my face. He chuckled while I glared at him desperately tried to change the positioning of my top.

"You actually look quiet sexy."

"Thanks." I replied dryly not in all impressed.

"Now that you have spoken what do you want to talk about or are you one of those girls who prefer to glare at their partners the whole time they are dancing."

"Let's talk about how much more I will enjoy this conversation if I'm drunk."

"Good idea." He pulled me to where all the drinks were and handed me a bottle of the finest firewhiskey on the table. After a couple of sips I could already feel the effects.

"You know you're not really that bad once you get over your ego." I complemented him.

"You're not either once you get over your perfection problem." He complemented me back.

"I don't think I have one of those." I replied between drinking the beautiful liquid in my hand

"You do." He comfirmed.

"Oh, well if for the rest of this talk I don't be prefect can you forgot about your huge ego." I bargained.

"Deal." He answered we shook hands closing the agreement.

"So were like friends now." I queried actually interested.

"No, were like friends until we get sober." He corrected me.

"Why can't we be friends?" I pouted upset. I like having friend and the more the merrier.

"It has to do with hating each other." He told me staring at the ceiling.

"I don't hate you." I confessed.

"Really, then why do you always act like you do?" He asked as his head snapped back to look at me, inspect me.

"I think it has to do with you being a git to me first." I answered feeling incredibly woozy.

"If I stop being a git to you first would you want to be my friend?" He asked with an eyebrow heading into the mess on top of his head he calls hair.

"Sure." I agreed happily just before I passed out.

I groaned as I woke up with mirage from last night. Slowly I went through all of my memorises from last night. At least Lily would be happy that I made peace with Malfoy. I felt someone press something into my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see who there was there but I could see no one. I looked at the object it was a letter. It was addressed to Miss. R. Weasley and Mr S. Malfoy. I shot up and winced as the banging in my head got worse. I looked on my bedside table to see a potion that looked like the potion for hangovers sitting there. I really hoped it was because I finished it in three big gulps before going on to open the letter.

_Dear Microscopic Bugs_

_I hope you aren't too scared of me yet the best is yet to come. Daddies are injured aren't they? I told you I'd do it and I did. I'm a genius and everywhere so please don't think that my influent is stopped by silly walls. Here's a clue about my next move:_

_A friend has put a friend in hospital wing the reason is lying in a trophy in the air. The end will be the start yet there are guides that rule the end. People get will get hurt yet there are Auroras there but they will not move to help. _

_Good night kiddies._

_Me_

I took big breaths in and out trying to control my rising hysteria.

Breathe In out in out in out.

OH MY MERLIN; whoever sent these notes can reach me inside of Hogwarts. Only the most protected place in Britain no big deal.

In out in out in out in out.

They're going to hurt someone else I love.

In out in out in out in out in out.

Just at that moment the door was thrown open by one very angry Kate Ogbourne.

"Rose Jean Weasley get your insufferable butt down on the Quidditch pitch before Matt has a heart attack and dies because you've missing the practice."

I opened my mouth to apologize but Kate just glared at me.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed into my Quidditch attire thanking merlin that hangover potions work almost immediately.

I ran out of my room with Kate close at my heels and down to the Quidditch pitch only making a quick detour to get my broom.

When I got there everyone visibly sighed with relief. Well except for Gisele Hooper who glared at me and stalked off the pitch (she is the stand in for my position).

"Look the Headmistress just got the weather reports for the next weekend and she says that she would prefer to have it moved up to this weekend so that's what's happening. Which means that instead of having another full week to train we only have half of a day and since Rose decided to come late we have just lost half an hour. I want every pass and hit prefect, you hear? Now go to your positions" Wood instructed us as I blushed guiltily while flying into my usual position for practice.

Brand, Kate and I started off with simple passing and catching plays as we raced around the pitch but slowly Wood made things harder and harder for all of us. Needless to say by the time our practice was over we were all exhausted and aching.

After soaking myself for a good hour I slowly hoped out of the bath and dressed before heading down to the great hall for lunch. After eating as much as I could without exploding I went up to bed and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up at seven o'clock. I stumbled into my Quidditch gear before clumsily making my way down to the great hall were the rest of my team was looking about as awake as I feel. I started crunching on a bit of toast as Wood started on his before the before speech on what we need to do.

"Guys you were playing excellent yesterday. I need you to do the same quality of play in one hour and a half. Also I want you to all eat at least three items but no more than seven also drink so juice or water but no milk. That means no cereal (no one will ever forget when Helen Hager had four bowls of cereal and it decided to make an appearance in the middle of the game). Chasers stick to the Porskoff ploy if they are coming at one of you. If the Slytherin Chasers try to do Parkin's Pincer one of you go underneath while the one of you who has the Quaffle rolls and drops it to person underneath. Then the two others who haven't go the Quaffle do Woollongong Shimmy. "Wood rambled on like this for the rest of breakfast and all the way down to the pitch until we bumped into the Slytherin team.

"Well, well if it isn't the team were going to beat." Scorpios sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy." Nick Balsall shouted at him while Wood ushered us down to our change rooms.

"We don't need to get in trouble for breaking any noses now when were so close beating them in the game. Seeing the faces at the end will be good enough." Wood whispered to us grinning.

After listening to Woods dramatic before the game speech we walked out on to the pitch with the crowd giving a deafening roar. Adrenaline shot up my spine. We crossed the pitch until we were standing directly opposite the Slytherin team. Slowly Wood walked up to Al and they shook hands slowly trying very hard to break each other's fingers.

We all hoped on our brooms as Madame Peakes blew to whistle and threw the Quaffle up in the air signalling the start of the game.

A bludger whizzed past me as I shot after George Pritchard the chaser who was holding onto my Quaffle at the moment.

The wind whipped at my face as I played this deadly game. I was hit by a bludger on my right arm 15 minutes into the game luckily I didn't hear a crack so I kept on playing. It slowly got harder and harder to see anything as the sky clouded over. I stopped for a moment to hear Lea Jordan reading out the score. It was 150 points Gryffindor and 130 Slytherin. We were nearly neck in neck.

Brand got hold of the Quaffle and we started up the cycle of throwing again hoping it would confuse the Slytherin chasers. Brand, Kate, Me, Kate, Me, Brand, Me, Kate, Bran, Kate we had perfected over the years. Even we didn't know what the order of passing was until we were out on the pitch. The crowd went wild as Kate scored. The Gryffindor's cheering and the Slytherin's booing and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's making some noise in between. It was chaos bludgers were flying everywhere and since our team were basically matched in skill the Quaffle kept on being passed from team to team. Every time one team got an edge the other team would turn around a climb up to the same height. Two hours into the game thunder echoed around the pitch being greeted with a loud groan from the stands distracting the Slytherin chaser who had the Quaffle allowing me to grab it and to zoom down the other end of the pitch. I entered the scoring area unhindered. I threw the Quaffle as hard as I could at the goal just as an explosion rocked the stadium.

**A/N: Thanks for the review I will try my best to stop being stuff when you don't stuff and stuff. Also if you want to find out what the plays are for Quidditch I mentioned you can find them at this website: .com/wiki/Quidditch **

**Please more reviews I don't mind if you absolutely hate it and you think I should stop writing just tell me PLEASE.**

**Reviews that you say you love the story are also welcome. : ) **


	4. Aftershocks

_The Quidditch game was one of the worst in the history of Hogwarts I will explain what happened soon and the after effects of the game. Actually they should be called aftershocks as the explosion was so large as were the conqucences. _

The explosion threw me off my broom. Lucky for me there was adults at the game who knew how to act when the moment was crucial. I landed with a soft bonce on to the Quidditch pitch. Immediately the screaming started and with it came panic. I could hear the sound of everyone's desperate run as the struggled to get away from the pitch as I looked up at the bleak clouds. I just laid there staring at the clouds as the noise around me threatened to drive me to despair. A tear rolled down my face as the clues Me had sent to me fitted in.

_A friend has put a friend in hospital wing _- the feuds that had erupted because of the game. _The reason is lying in a trophy in the air_- the snitch it does shine with a golden gleam I guess it would be called a trophy to someone who was mad with Quidditch fever or just mad in general._ The end will be the start yet there are guides that rule the end - _the end of inter-house friendships begins at the start of the game yet there are teachers which overlook the different houses to make sure that the ex-friends don't become aggressive they teachers are the guides._ People get will get hurt yet there are Auroras there but they will not move to help- _unless the Quidditch player is fatefully injured or one of the Quidditch captains call time for the player none of the Auroras are allowed to intervene.

Someone pulled up and slowly dragged me off the pitch. They kept on repeating something but it was lost on me in my shock. Me had sent an explosion off in Hogwarts. The future of Britain's future lies with us but because of a bomb it could have been destroyed. Almost Losing 7 years' worth of students was nothing to be taken lightly. I was gently pushed into a chair and I felt hands on my shoulders and got the general picture that there was a person trying to comfort me but all I could do was look at the window struck by the enormously of the loss it would be.

Headmistress Bell's piecing voice shook me out of my retrieve and my head snapped towards her.

"No one has been hurt by this accident." The tightness around very one's eyes eased slightly.

"Measurements are being taken to protect the students and I'm afraid that I am going to have to demand that the parents or quests leave this instant." A general roar of outrage came from the people in question. The Headmistress simply glared and the room quietened. She wasn't picked just because she was an excellent Quidditch player.

"The spells which we are using requires that no one who doesn't wish to spend the next four months with us isn't here otherwise we just as might put all the children out on the Quidditch pitch and hope the next explosion doesn't kill anyone." I heard a whimper escape from someone.

"Who of you will stay here." tentative hands went up.

"I will give you 10 minutes for any of you who are not staying to say your goodbyes and leave and those who are staying would you please come to stand next to me." The Headmistress finished turned and started giving orders to Professor Logherm quietly. Stark contrast to how loud her voice had been a minute before.

Half an hour later I was safely tucked into bed with my demeaning thoughts. Do you know how hard it is to be in my head when I have even the slightest sliver of guilt and at the moment I don't just have a sliver of guilt I have a bathtub of guilt. A continent of guilt, a planet of guilt, a universe of guilt all together all the guilt I have I'm drowning in. When I was walking up to the Gryffindor tower I overheard Professor Longbottom and Mr Higgy (a parent who had elected to stay) talking about how they had to have an exit for any of the children that are going to be pulled out. I sighed why couldn't life just be simple and boring it's so much more more, well it sounds far better in my opinion but that's just me.

The sun was shining which threw a bright light on a very unhappy situation. The Headmistress announced at breakfast that we were to act as if nothing had happened. As a prefect I was to lead this devolvement. Yay.

It actually was quite easy all the same jokes still cracked up the same people and Lily was still failing in Ancient runes. The only hard thing was to keep a smile on your face when you saw someone leaving and all you could think is why couldn't that person be Malfoy so we could drop this awkward idea of friendship and of course lose that friend or potential friend anyway (however nice first years are they don't qualify as friends I'm sorry to say).

It had been a week since the accident as their calling it. Ironically it had been the most pleasant October in years. The newspapers had been told to keep it quiet so we didn't even have to worry about bad photos of us being spread across the front page. Lost in my thoughts I bumped into something.

"Ooops." the something said.

"No it's my fault." I apologized as I started picking up my books that had scattered on the ground.

"No it's my fault." I looked up to see a handsome guy- scratch that- a really, really handsome guy standing above me. I struggled to answer back so I just looked down and collected my books silently. As soon as he had finished helping me he brushed past me and continued on his way leaving me there, star struck.

After a couple of minutes I came to my senses and walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower trying -for once- not to get lost in my thoughts. Bumping into one handsome stranger was enough for today.


	5. Letters

_My fifth week at Hogwarts in year 7 was definitely a time of my life where letters were involved. At the time I thought that I should kill all owls to stop the dreadful problem of mail. I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't gotten any letter that week would have turned out much different. Not that week was good or bad it was just a week were you wanted things to work out different than they did. _

Thomas Justin had been flirted with me all potion lesson. So obviously he asked me out. I smiled cheekily at him and said I would think about. I wouldn't through I would go with him to Hogsmeade. He was cute, intelligent and into the same Quidditch team as me. What else would you want in a guy? I was in my usual habitat- the library- When Thomas walked up to me.

"Hey" I greeted him smiling.

"Um, Rose I've had I think about it and I just don't think that we should date." He gushed out to me before practically running out of the library.

My mind went through all the potential cadets that would do this. I remembered that Malfoy was in my Potion class and just happened to be glaring at a certain suitor -well- no longer suitor. I slammed the book I was reading shut and my eyes narrowed. I walked calmly out of the Library already knowing where I would find him. I walked into Malfoy's favourite corridor hoping that he hadn't managed to force his tongue down any poor girl's throat. Luckily for me he hadn't.

"Malfoy." I yelled in what I hope is an imitating voice.

He looked up startled from his book I saw a glimpse of the letter Q sliding out from the book. He was using the play of the book to look smart. I should mention that one of the most commonly used plays guys use in Hogwarts to convince girls his smart by looking like his reading a book when really his just reading a Quidditch magazines.

"Ah, I knew I'd be seeing you Rose. Also aren't we supposed to be friends now and doesn't that mean you have to call me by my first name?" He asked.

"What would you like me to call you Scorp or Scorpios?" I asked sarcastically.

"Scorp is fine." He replied ignoring my tone.

"Also you should know that he didn't deserve you and that is why I persuaded him to change his mind about asking you out. Friends look out for each other." He continued thoughtfully.

"Aww that's so sweet." I cooed. He smiled looking jubilant.

"Just never to it again." I ended turning my back on him before storming down the corridor.

When I got back to the library not matter how much I tried to concentrate the words somehow got jumbled up between the process of reading them and understanding them so incidentally I went to bed. I woke up to hear the sound of soft weeping. I quickly rubbed my eyes and tried to pin point the noise. I drew back the curtain to see an extremely sad looking girl who goes by the name of Royal.

"Why does Albus never notice me, why?" Royal gasped out slightly muffled between her sobs. I encircled her into my arms and whispered soothing words in her ear. Frankly through I'm not the best at containing my feelings about my cousins so my soothing words were "His the bloodiest git in the world and I'm going to make sure that he realises that he could find any better girl in the world . Jerk. Stupid freaking Potter. Git faced friend of a Malfoy." and so on. On the bright side I got strange hiccup sound every once in a while. Slowly she fell asleep on my damp shoulder I tucked her into bed before stumbling in my own and falling asleep soundlessly.

It felt like my head had only just hit the pillow when the noise of four actually three girls getting ready for school woke me up. I felt like the explosion had hit me, again when I realised that there was only three girls getting ready not four. Paige was gone because I couldn't stop Me from detonating the bomb. I closed my eye thinking about how much worse it could it could have been. Paige wasn't the only person to be pulled out of Hogwarts by nervous parents but imagine if they hadn't been pulled out; imagine if they weren't with us because the explosion had killed them. I shuffled around the room in a state of depression hoping that I didn't mess up anything up important like wearing my silly PJ bottoms on instead of a skirt. I looked down as I exited my dorm room. Nope I had managed to put a skirt, point one for me. When sat down opposite a radiant Lily and starting munching at an apple.

"My dear Rosie, you know you look a woeful mess don't you?" She asked before continuing on leaving me no time to reply.

"Isn't woeful such a fantastic word. I mean woe-full it's like bloody wicked as no one would want to be full woe." Lily was making me feel even worse because of how happy she was so I dropped the apple and picked up my bags and walked over to a much more depressed looking Albus.

"Why does every girl I get with ask if I'm going to only use them once?" Was the greeting I got when I sat down. I have to say through it wasn't that bad he once had greeted me by throwing orange juice at me so you could say that I pleasantly surprised.

"Maybe Al because it's a good question and you kind of has a reputation of being a player." I replied logically.

"Yes but it's undermining I don't want to think about tomorrow if something interesting is happening today." He announced clearly annoyed.

"Actually Rose I've changed my mind were not having this conversation. You are too innocent to hear my views of the opposite s- um-gender." Al told me.

"Al you've told me about stuff thousands of times just to annoy me why are you worrying about stuff like this now?" I asked as my eyebrows rose.

"Because that was before I realised that you talk to my sister and I don't want her to lose any of her innocent beauty like you." I spat the sip of apple juice I had just taken back into the cup. Lily _innocent_ if anything she knew about this stuff than me. I letter dropped onto my plate interrupting what I was about to say.

I opened it up.

_Rose, my darling niece_

_I heard from Albus that you've made a friend with Scorpios. I just want to say that I fully support you and ignore whatever rubbish your father sends you._

_Love Ginny_

_P.S give my love to Scorpios._

Just as I finished reading the letter another one dropped on my plate.

_ROSE JEAN WEASLEY_

_HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH A MALFO! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY. YES THAT MEANS I'M GROUNDING YOU. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE OFF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS FOR A MONTH EXCEPT IF YOU occasionally want go to Hogsmeade and get your good old pop some of those delicious chocolate frogs (your mother has put me on one of her ridiculous diets again did you know that these one doesn't let me have any sweets, she won't even allow me to have a light biscuit). Wait don't go to Hogsmeade they haven't caught the person behind the attacks yet, I don't want anything to happen to you. DON'T GO TO HOGSMEADE EVEN FOR ME OR ANYONE ELSE BUT BACK TO THE PROBLEM I DON'T EXPECT TO HEAR ABOUT YOU AND THIS MALFOY BOY SOCIALISING AT ALL AND THAT MEANS NO TALKING OR NOTES OR EVEN LOOKING AT HIM. YOU ARE NOT TO MAKE EYE CONTACT EVERY AGAIN UNLESS YOU ARE SENDING A JINX IN HIS DIRECTION. ACTUALLY TELL ALBUS THAT SINCE IT'S HIS 'BEST FRIENDS' HE HAS TO JINX HIM FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH YOU. _

I looked up Al just about to tell him about what dad had wrote when I saw see him snorting about whatever he was reading. 

"Uncle Ron is so mad. Look what he sent me." Albus managed to say between laughing fits.

He passed over the letter to me.

_ALBUS _

_SENDING A LETTER TO ROSE GAVE ME AN IDEA TO SEND THIS TO YOU. _

_YOU WERE THE BOY WHO BEFRIENDED THE MALFOY KID FIRST SO IT'S YOUR FAULT SINCE YOUR AT HOGWARTS AND ROSE'S COUSIN YOU MUST STOP THEM BEING FRIENDS. JINX HIM; SEND HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING. THEY JUST CAN'T STAY FRIENDS. THEY CAN NOT STAY FRIENDS BECAUSE MALFOY WILL END UP HURTING HER. _

_TELL HIM I SAID THAT. I expect to hear from you soon with full details about how you are going to break them up, PERMENTLY._

_Uncle Ron_

"Wow, mum really has had a good influent on him look at his grammar." I said pointing to the letter. For some reason this sent Al into another bout of laughter. Sometimes really just don't get what goes on in my cousin's head. Of course that's if there anything in there at all.

When Al calmed down a bit he started talking like a normal person (without the giggling in the middle of the sentences).

"Your dad really thinks that I will follow out on this letter." Al said shaking his head at the ridiculous of it.

"You are you're going to tell Mal-Scorp that he can no longer talk to me or anything unless he wants to be jinxed." I answered flippant.

"Why would I do that?" Al asked confused.

"Because you will do what I tell you." I said pronouncing each syllable slowly and clearly.

"Okay" He replied care free digging into his breakfast the definition of guy in the dictionary should be idiot when presented with food. I started rubbing my head feeling a headache coming on. I had a feeling that today was not going to be a day I liked.

It was halfway through Transfiguration when Dora the house elf appeared on top of my text book. I shrieked; don't judge me you would as well.

"Sorry Miss I was told to deliver these to you." She whispered dropping a few of letters.

"Thank you Dora, you can go now." I said shakily.

"Yes Miss." With a soft poof she disappeared. Professor Beckshaw gave me a disapproving look before continuing on with his lecture. I stuffed the letters into my bag ignoring the raised eyebrow I got from Scorpios.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. **


End file.
